The Life and Death of Elliott
by AnastasiaArtemis
Summary: A good job, a great child, and a wonderful husband. Everything was perfect. But sometimes...history repeats itself.


I tapped my pen against the kitchen table. The clock that hung in the corner made a soft ticking nose. The facet dripped small amounts of water into the sink at a constant speed.

_.Tap._

_.Tick._

_.Drip. _

That's all I could hear. That's all I could concentrate on at the time being. I was currently trying to grade the stack of essays that lay in front of me. Last year, after I finished college with a degree in literature arts and teaching, I was fortunate enough to get a job working as an English teacher at Degrassi. My old high school. It's funny actually, all my old teachers worked there still. They accidently call me "Clare" all the time.

My eyes flash up to the front door when I hear the garage door open. My heart began to pick up pace. I'm nervous. If Eli didn't get the building, I don't know what were going to do. We've already put of much money into this project. If he and Adam lost it, we will probably go bankrupt.

The door knob turns and the door opens. Eli stepped in, he removes his shoes and peals off his jacket. Everything feels like slow motion.

"So?" I asked, placing my pen down on the table. I push the chair that I was sitting in back so that I could stand up.

Eli's long hair was covering his face so I couldn't see in expression. I walked over to him and brushed his bang out of his eyes. His face immediately made my heart drop. It was emotionless and his eyes looked glazed.

"No…" I whispered.

Eli shook his head and looked away. I grabbed his hands and intertwined his fingers. "Its okay, will figure out what to do. You can just find another building or something. And don't-don't worry about the bills. I could ask Simpson if he could help us out."

Eli looked down at me. His mouth turned into a small smile and the sides of his eyes grew wide. "We got the building. We got it Clare."

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled his body close to mine. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe it." Eli whispered into my neck. His breathe gave me goose bumps. "Adam and I are going to have a comic book store." He whispered. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or just talking in general. But I nodded my head anyways. I removed my arms from around his neck and looked around his body, trying to find a paper. Eli smirked and pulled a yellow paper from his back pocket and lifted it up. "Looking for this?" He asked.

I smiled and pulled it out of his hand. I opened it up and read the words on the page. On the dotted line at the bottom of the paper was Eli's name and right next to his was Adam's name.

A while back I had made a joke to Eli and Adam about how they have so many comics that they could open a store. Eli and Adam didn't take it as a joke. A few months later they were scoping out building and designing plans.

"Adam and I are going to start moving our boxes in next Monday, after we give the guy our check." Eli explained. I smiled and continued to read the paper. I finished and then folded the paper back up and handed it to him. The smile that was on my face fell into a scowl.

Eli furrowed his eye brows. "What?" he questioned.

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed. "You tricked me."

"What?" Eli questioned again.

"You tricked me into thinking that you and Adam didn't get the building. I hate being tricked and you know it." I said unraveling my arms and poking his chest with my finger.

Eli laughed and cupped my neck. He brought my face close to his and pressed his lips against mine. He pushed my lips open and then bit my bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled at my lip and I softly moaned. He then pulled away and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "I was just joking Clare."

"Mhm." I mumbled and then stepped back. I turned around and collected my papers that were spread out across the table. Behind me, Eli grabbed an apple from the basket and took a bite. "So how was school?" He asked with his mouth full.

I shrugged. "It was okay. Oh well this one boy, James, he found out that my last name used to be Edwards. He asked me why I had to get married because Goldsworthy takes longer to say than Edwards." I laughed.

"And what did you tell him?" Eli asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I told him that I got married so I could fuck the lights out of my husband." I deadpanned. I heard Eli choke on his apple. I giggled and turned around.

Eli whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and set the apple down on the counter. He coughed a few times and then looked up at me. "You didn't actually say that to him, right?" Eli asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

Eli exhaled. "Good, because the last thing I want is some 14 year old thinking about his hot English teacher making love to her equally attractive spouse." Eli smirked.

"Conceded much?" I asked laughing.

"Extremely" Eli answered.

I rolled my eyes and placed the papers on the counter. Eli placed his hands on either side of my waist and pushed my body up against the counter. His fingers trailed down and side under my silk shirt. His fingers drew small circles on my skin, tickling me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm fingers on my skin.

"You know what we haven't done in a really long time?" Eli whispered huskily into my ear. I shuddered and then shook my head no.

"Had sex on the couch." He said.

I smiled and turned around. I thrust my hips into his and then leaned in to him so I could whisper into his ear. "Then let's do it." I said as seductively as I could. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. I pushed him down onto the purple couch and then sat on his lap.

The couch that we were sitting on was the first place we had ever been intimate. I was 17 and Eli was 18 at the time. We were in his living room kissing when I told him that I was ready to take a small step. That night Eli fingered me for the first time, and it was amazing.

Eli cupped my face in his hands and pulled my face down to his. He quickly parted my lips and plunged his tongue into my mouth. He knotted his fingers into my hair and pulled at the roots. I moaned into the kiss and dug my nails into Eli's black t-shirt. He fell backwards, his back hitting the back of the couch. He removed his hands from my hair and placed them on my hips. His hands slid down my hips and then cupped my ass.

I moaned again and pulled away from Eli. I reached down and tugged on the hem of Eli's shirt. He let go of my ass so that I could pull his shirt off. I tossed the material on the floor and leaned in to kiss the new exposed skin. I kissed Eli's chest and then made my way up to his neck. I suck and licked his neck. As he moaned I could feel the place between my legs grow wet.

I moved up to Eli's face and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and wrapped his hands around my hips again. This time he picked me up and then laid me down on the cushions of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. His weight crushed me, but I could careless. My hands roamed around his body and Eli's hands did the same.

My breath hitched when his hands moved down my stomach. His thumb played with the button of my jeans. Eli then unbuttoned then and pulled a little, signaling for me to raise my hips. I arched my hips off the couch so that he was able to pull down my jeans and drop them on the floor. A small smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the wet stop on my panties. He stroked my thigh and arched an eyebrow.

"You're already so wet Clare, I've barely touched you." He whispered. His fingers danced across the skin of my thigh and then dipped down in between them. His brushed his knuckle against the wet spot of my panties. I bit my lips and tossed my head back. A low grumbled escaped my mouth when Eli removes his hands from the inside of my legs. He picked at the buttons of my blouse until all seven buttons were unbuttoned. He pushed the fabric of my blouse to the side and quickly unhooked my bra.

Eli leaned down and kissed my newly exposed breasts. He pressed his tongue against my right nipple, making it stiffen at his touch. He did the same with my other one. Eli squeezed my right breast while his mouth latched onto my left.

"Eli..." I moaned.

Eli's fingers twisted my nipple and I arched my back. I brought my hand up to his head and pulled on his roots. I wanted him, so bad. I was sick of waiting.

"Eli, come on. I want you, _now_." I mumbled. Eli brought his head up from my breast and pursed his lips.

"Patience is a virtue, Clare Bear." Eli said.

I brought my hand down from Eli's hair and stroked the obviously bulge he had, through his pants. "That's a virtue I don't posses." I said. I squeezed the bulge and Eli let out a loud moan. I giggled and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them half way down his hips, enough for his boxer clad erection to show. I pressed my palm against his hard on and he hissed. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from him. He placed my hand down at my side and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and wiggled a little behind him.

Eli's hands slid down my body again. This time they side beneath my panties. He pushed his fingers against my pussy and I sighed. He gently began to rub my folds, increasing his pace every few seconds. When he was satisfied with how wet I was he slipped a finger in between my folds. I gasped and clutched the pillow that my head was resting on. He slipped another finger into me and began to pump his fingers in and out.

My eyes shut tight as I began to feel myself reach my peck. But, before I could reach it, Eli removed his fingers. I groaned and opened my eyes. Eli had already pulled his pants all the way off of his legs. I reached up and pulled at the waist band of his boxers. Eli grabbed my hands and helped me pull down his boxers.

He reached down and pulled out his wallet. Eli took out a condom and opened it. He rolled it onto him and then tossed the wrapper on the ground. Eli grabbed the back of my thighs and pressed himself at my entrance. "I love you." He whispered before he pushed into me.

He didn't move for a moment, he waited until I was comfortable. I moved my head up and kissed him. Eli took that so a sign that I was ready.

Eli slowly began to move his hips, up and down, back and forth. He placed light kisses on my neck and collar bone and continued to move faster.

"Eli." I gasped. "Faster."

Eli moved his hips faster. Our breathing was in sync and our bodies molded together. Eli moved his hand down and began to rub my clit. My breathing quickly turned into moans. I dug my nails into his back and I felt myself reach my peck.

I exhaled and stayed wrapped around Eli until he had finished. I lay down on the couch and tried to catch my breath. Eli picked his boxers down from the ground and pulled them on. Eli moved around and then laid down, pressing his head against my breast. I brought my hand up and stroked his hair.

Everything was perfect, everything was perfect. Well, almost everything.

"Eli?"

"Hmm"

"Guess what?"

"I don't know what?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
